Storm
by Wunder Boy
Summary: Four times Logan and Julian kiss, and one time they don't. / Dalton-verse. Jogan.


**A/N: **Four times Logan and Julian kiss, and one time they don't. Because I am deluded and I want to believe that those two have kissed more often than they let on.

**Disclaimer: **I am sad and own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

Rather embarrassingly, Logan trips on his feet on the way back from the bathroom. He scrapes his elbow, and manages to get a little blood on his crisp white shirt.

"Stupid shoes," he grumbles, blaming his fall on the leather-old-man-shoes that his Mommy made him wear.

"You need some help?" someone asks worriedly.

When Logan looks up, he sees the dark-haired boy he was painting with earlier. The one who almost got paint on his paper, and who couldn't draw hearts until he showed him.

"I can do it," Logan glowers. He then pulls himself up on his feet and starts dusting himself off.

"You've got blood on your elbow," Julian says matter-of-factly.

Logan raises his arm to look at his elbow. "Yeah, what's it to you?" he asks, not looking at the brunet.

"Come on," Julian says, as he grabs Logan's hand, and starts leading him back to the bathroom. "I know how to take it out. My Mom's done it tons of times."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Fine."

In the boys' bathroom, Julian wets some paper towels and dabs them onto Logan's elbow. The stain is still slightly visible, but it's a light shade pink instead of red.

"There!" the Julian exclaims, as he leans forward and kisses Logan's elbow.

The blond boy turns crimson. "Okay," he says, before he turns around and leaves Julian in the bathroom.

When Julian returns to the play area a few minutes later, there's a thank you note on his chair, written messily in green and blue paint. He quickly looks up and searches the room, a broad grin on his face, but Logan is gone.

**Two.**

Logan casually dabs some napkins on his wound, the scrape of his elbow the only casualty of his last fencing match, and slowly pushes the door in front of him open.

"Told you you'd win."

Logan turns towards the side of the room and smirks at the sight of Julian curled up comfortably on his bed.

"Didn't think you'd actually make it," Logan says.

Julian casually waves his hand, and further buries himself beneath the blanket. "I said I'd be here," he replies sleepily.

"Yeah," Logan mutters. "You sure did, you primadonna."

And then he walks up to Julian's sleeping form and kisses him, just lightly, on the forehead, simply because he wants to.

**Three.**

"Squire!"

"Yes, my lady?" Derek asks, bowing in front of his sister so exaggeratedly that his feathery hat almost falls off.

"Bring in the next subject!" Amanda commands.

Derek stands upright and grins. "Most certainly, your highness. I'll be right back."

"Have you been watching me carefully, dear Princess?" Amanda whispers, as her older brother quickly exits her room.

Julian nods his head. "Yup." He pops the 'p.'

"Well then, I think you can handle the next one," the younger brunet says, grinning brightly. "But fix your crown first! And sit up straight!"

"All right," Julian says begrudgingly. "All right." He reaches a hand up to straighten his crown, but his shoulders remain slumped on his chair.

Suddenly, Derek comes in, quite literally dragging a surly blond Stuart behind him. "I apologize for the delay, your highness," Derek says, as he gives Logan one final shove. "We encountered some difficulties along the way.

Logan stops unceremoniously in front of Julian, and Amanda lightly nudges the actor with her elbow. "Go on," she hisses, "Say something!"

"Now, what is your dilemma, my good man?" Julian asks. His nose high in the air, and his shoulders are straight. Amanda turns to smile at him in awe—the brunet is now completely in character.

Logan kneels in front of him, and without looking up, he says, "I'm afraid my chickens are unwell, your majesty. They're laying purple eggs."

Derek snorts.

"Well then," Julian says, biting back a grin, "What do you think we should do, my Queen?"

Amanda frowns. "I don't see the problem here. I'd love some purple omelettes, wouldn't you?"

"Why not?" Julian says, looking contemplative. "How many chickens do you have with this, er, problem?"

"Four, at most," the blond smirks.

"All right then. Tomorrow morning we will send someone to collect all four chickens. And then at night," the actor continues, making a grand gesture, "we feast!"

Logan stands up and tips his hat slightly. "Thank you for your time." And then he turns to go.

"Hold it!" Amanda cries out.

Surprised, Logan pauses mid-step.

"You must thank the Princess properly. Julian," she says, turning towards him, "Hold out your hand."

Julian does as he's told without any protest.

"My apologies," Logan says, as he walks up to the brunet. He then takes Julian's hand in his own and, just barely brushes his lips against it.

"Better?"

And it takes every bit of willpower Julian has in him to prevent himself from smacking that goddamnn smirk off Logan's face.

**Four.**

"I told you to stop pushing this!" Julian shouts, amidst the blinding lights and the music blaring from the speakers.

"You were the one who wanted to play the dumb game!" Logan snorts.

"That was before I knew I had to kiss _you_!" the brunet snaps.

"Stop being such a fucking drama queen!" Logan shouts back. "Just pretend I'm a girl then, if you're so disgusted by the thought!"

The actor turns on the spot and glares at the blond. "You have no idea—!"

Suddenly, Logan grabs his face and pulls the actor towards him, and their lips meet in a rough kiss. Julian blinks once, twice, before he pushes Logan away from him.

"Now was that so hard?" Logan demands angrily, as he regains his composure.

"Why the hell—!"

"Hey, you two," Derek interrupts loudly, as he shoves two beer bottles in their hands, "I am nowhere near drunk enough for this."

**+One.**

Above him the sky is full of storms.

Logan looks out of the great window, up at the clouds, trying hard to look for a hint of yellow or bright blue. For anything, really.

None of them have seen sunshine for far too long, he thinks, with a shake of his head. When he looks over his shoulder, however, Julian practically glows.

But his lips are in a thin, white line, his eyebrows are furrowed, and the bags under his eyes are dark as the sky.

"Jules?" the blond whispers.

The actor says nothing. He simply keeps his gaze down and continues playing with his fingers.

"Julian," Logan calls, louder this time as he walks towards the hospital bed. "You have to stop—."

"Don't!" Julian cries, snatching his hands away from Logan's reach. "What are you still even doing here? Just go away, Logan!"

"I just want to—."

"What?" Julian spits out venomously. "You want to _what?_"

The Stuart clears his throat. He wants…

As ridiculous as it sounds, Logan wants to take his hand and run with him through water sprinklers, he wants to waltz with him in the rain, kiss Julian fervently until all the hurt goes away, and _show_ him that after a crisis, happy endings _do _come. Even for people like him.

He wants Julian to stop punishing himself.

But Logan takes one look at the brunet, sees something in his eyes that Julian will downright insist _isn't _fear and he realizes that he _can't_.

"I'm not going to do anything," Logan says honestly. "Just let me…"

He reaches out, and when the brunet doesn't squirm or protest, he boldly takes Julian's hand in his.


End file.
